Next genration of vamps
by Rachel-Judd
Summary: Well it's time for the cullens to have kids
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe what my wife had just told me. I couldn't believe it. I'll admit she'd been acting a little, ok really weird, the past couple of weeks. But how could this be Carlisle had told me, after my transformation that it wasn't possible, but Rose here now telling me her thoughts proved he could be wrong. Could Carlisle be wrong? I mean, was it possible, but isn't that what this is all about, THE POSSIBLE. Ok I was making my own head hurt. But was it really possible that Rose, MY ROSALIE, was …

Rosalie's POV

I had been … craving human food, the human food that Bella ate. Not only that but I would try to throw up, only not to throw up anything. I was thinking I was pregnant, but after my transformation Carlisle explained that vampires couldn't get pregnant, because we were dead. But, I was craving HUMAN FOOD, I was craving ICE CREAM, and COOKIES, and LASANA, and my biggest craving was for FRENCH FRIES! I of course blocked Edward off from my thoughts and waited till everyone went hunting (Emmett had wanted to go but I had told him that I really, really needed him to stay so we could talk, and of course what I want and Emmett is in the power to give I get!) then I had waited till he was about to rip my head off because they were out of the house, Edward couldn't hear and if I hurried he might be able to accompany them. So, when Emmett was about to kill me I blurted out, "Ok, I'm ready to talk," but my voice had been slightly off and he caught onto it and sat down beside me on the couch and said "Hey, baby, what is it?" that was it when he said that in that sweet overprotective Emmett tone, I completely lost it and told him what had been happening to me for the past almost 2 months. When I had told him I thought I might be pregnant, I think he went into shock. I was shocked I had actually said it. And we sat there until I asked Emmett "so, what do we do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

Pregnant. There is no way in hell, Rose is Pregnant. I was shocked out of my ramblings when Rose asked me "so, what do we do?" I turned to look at her, and for the second time since I have ever been with Rose, she looked scared. It broke my heart so I answered her "I don't know, but we'll figure it out together, ok" she just nodded. I couldn't believe that this was my big strong, sometimes mean, Rose. She looked so tiny right then. I couldn't believe that she would keep this to herself for almost 2 months. that she would try and figure this out on her own. Well from now on I would be there every step of the way, and if it turned out that she was pregnant than, I was going to be there for our baby.

"Why don't we talk to Carlisle when he gets back, ok."

"Ok, but Emmett?"

"Yeah"

"You won't be mad or anything if this is just some weird vampire mid-life crisis, will you?"

"No, of course not Rosalie, I love you and nothing and I mean nothing will ever change that"

"I love you too. So, how do you think this happened?"

"Well, when a mommy and …" I was hit very hard in the back of the head.

"I was being series Emmett!"

"I'm sorry, but couldn't resist." I got another smack to the back of the head, though less hard and a very passionate kiss from Rose.

"Ok since you clearly have no clue as to what I'm talking about, you remember when Carlisle told us that vampires can't get pregnant because were dead and all that, right."

"Yes" I answered then kissed her, she may be blonde but she was very smart, and clever and beautiful and …

"Earth to Emmett"

"I'm here"

"Now you remember..."

"Yes, yes"

"Well that was what I was referring to. So, how could I possibly be pregnant, but I mean what else could possibly be wrong with me?"

She was starting to freak out so I quickly kissed her and said "Rosalie, calm down when Carlisle gets back tomorrow we'll talk to him,"

"Ok, ok."

We sat there for what felt like an hour or so until Rose jumped.

"What is it?" I asked startled.

"Nothing"

"Rosalie!" I growled.

"What?"

"Rose, you dealt with this for what, a month at least, let me help you please,"

"Ok, ok" she paused. "Listen, really, really hard."

I complied. And heard a heartbeat it was faint, very faint, but it was a heartbeat. I jumped, and Rose asked "you heard it didn't you?"

"Yeah"

After that I carried Rose up to our room and to my amazement after an hour of laying their basking in each other's company I notice Rose was breathing deeply as if asleep, so I asked "Rosalie?" no answer. "Rosalie, this isn't funny!" now I talked normally. She didn't wake. So I screamed, "Rosalie!!" she jumped "no need to shout! I'm awake."

"That's just it Rose you weren't awake, you fell asleep!" She looked at me as if I'd grown a second head then it dawned on her. "Oh my god, Emmett" I immediately went over to her, wrapping my arms around her hugging her, and kissed the top of her head saying "just a couple more hours Rose then we'll figure out what's wrong ok, go back to sleep." It felt strange to say that, to say go to sleep when Rose or I couldn't even remember sleeping, what it felt like to sleep. Half an hour later Rosalie was fast asleep.

Rose was still sleeping when Carlisle and Esme came back, Alice and Jasper stayed out for a while and Edward went back to Bella's house. I kissed Rosalie's head and went to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you, now!" he could tell by the tone of my voice that something was wrong so could Esme. "Emmett, what's wrong?" Esme asked. "No offense Esme, but I need to talk to Carlisle alone." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I lead Carlisle up to mine and Rose's room and told him everything she had told me and showed him how she now slept, and about the heartbeat. When I was explaining about the heartbeat Rosalie stirred and I was at her side in an instant, "Rose, Carlisle's back," "Really," "yeah."

"Good afternoon, Rosalie, how are you?" she shrugged in response to his question. "Ok, I guess." She then turned to me, "I guess you told him everything then." "Yeah, I hope you don't mind I didn't want you to have to do it again." She looked at me for a minute then kissed me hard on the lips. "Ok you two break it up if you want my thoughts." We immediately stopped kissing. Carlisle chuckled. "Does anyone else know about this?" He asked Rose and me. "No," Rose answered. "Just Emmett, I told him last night." "Hmmm," Carlisle thought. He thought for a couple of minutes then went into an assault of question, all directed at Rosalie, a few were directed at me, but most were for her, I listened carefully, watching Carlisle's reaction to each answer that Rose gave him. After he finished his questions he thought carefully, he spoke ten minutes later.

"Well Rosalie, I'm going to be keeping an eye on you, everything points to you being pregnant, but it's never happened, though, I don't see why it couldn't be a power, but Alice hasn't seen any new vampires. Never mind that there's no way to do a pregnancy test on a vampire. So, I won't be able to tell if you are pregnant, we'll just have to watch and wait. In the mean time, Emmett, pay attention, I have no idea what's going to happen next or when that thing is going to happen, so I'm setting rules down, you of course don't have to follow them, but, Emmett if you want Rosalie to get through this, you'll listen to me, ok!"

"Ok"

"Since, you're sleeping, and eating human food, it might be possible that you will become 'fragile' like Bella or any other human being so, you need to be careful. Emmett, you will need to mind your strength, all the time, I know Rose isn't fragile yet, but she could become at any time. Rosalie, no heavy lifting, limit all work, and yes that means on your car and every one else's cars. Get eight to nine hours of sleep every night. I would suggest that you give into your food cravings, and, no offense intended, you or Emmett haven't cooked for along time, so, might I suggest you get Bella to cook something for you, or go get something out. My main point just being to do what your body tells you to do, and be careful, handle yourself the way you would handle a human, and Emmett handle her with extreme care. If it's ok with the two of you I will be telling the rest of the family, so they can handle you with care," with that he walked out of our room. I looked at Rosalie. Carlisle thought she pregnant. My Rosalie was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie's POV

I felt Emmett's eyes on me so I turned around and saw that big goofy grin he has plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you happy?"

"What?" I repeated.

"Are-you-happy?" he repeated as if I hadn't understood him.

"Hmmm…as long as I have you, I'm happy." I got a gentle kiss in return noticing how he took care to mind how hard he kissed me or how hard his touch was. I scowled.

"What?" he asked in response to my scowl.

"Nothing"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarthy Cullen!" He sounded angry.

"What!?" I said exasperated.

"Rosalie, I know that face, what's wrong baby," he paused. "Please tell me." He pouted, I couldn't resist.

"It just, all this"

I paused not sure how to express my frustration, my being afraid. About all the new changes, how he was willing to do anything to protect me. I had another life in me, it scared me, and it really, really scared me.

"I'm just used to you being a little more, I don't know Emmett, I … I –I'm scared." I broke down crying, and Emmett wrapped his big strong arms around me, pulling me to him.

He comforted me telling me it was going to be ok. I had no idea how long I cried but when I pulled away I noticed that my face and Emmett's shirt was soaked. I had actually cried, cried actual tears! This fact brought on a whole new round of tears. Emmett just pulled me to him again and started to comfort me again, holding me. I fell asleep in my angel's arms. I woke up the next morning with Emmett's arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes, and Emmett kissed me gently.

"Good morning, my Rose."

"Good morning, my bear."

"So, are you hungry?"

"Why?"

"Because, I got you breakfast."

"Uh, What _kind_ of breakfast?"

"The _human_ kind."

"Mmmmm…. So, what's for breakfast?"

"Why don't you go see."

"Ok, but only if you carry me."

"Ok"

Emmett carried me out of our room, and down the stairs and into the kitchen. He set me on a chair and set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. He then proceeded to set 2 other plates and a fork in front of me, on the second plate their was strawberries, grapes, apples, mangos, oranges, and pineapples, on the other plate there was scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns.

"Emmett how do you expect me to eat all of this?" he laughed his big, hearty laugh

"I don't, I just thought you should have a variety of things to eat,"

"Oh, Emmett I love you, but who did you bully into making me breakfast?"

"Nobody, I bought it at a place in Port Angles." I gave him my 'yeah, right, sure you did' look and he added "ok, Alice went and got it for me, but I didn't do any thing to her, I swear!"

"Ok, just so long as Alice wasn't bullied, or intimidated, or insulted, or blackmailed." He didn't flinch when I mentioned any of them so I figured that there was nothing to worry about.

I dived into my pancakes then the strawberries, and surprised myself when I ate every thing but a few bites.

"See," I told Emmett when I was done "I told you I wouldn't eat everything!"

He just chuckled.

See I was different than what people thought, I put up my tough girl exterior but I really wasn't. Emmett could see right through my tough girl exterior. See after what happened with the Volturi, Bella and I became, sort of best friends. Bella had been changed after Alice, Edward, and her's graduation, about three months. She and Edward had gone off hunting with the others, and then they were going to stay in the cabin we had built far in the forest. Edward was going to ask Bella to marry him there. Emmett's voice brought me back to reality.

"So, what does my Rose want to do today?"

"Talk to Carlisle"

"Uh…didn't we do that yesterday?"

"Yes, Emmett I need to run an idea by him. Ok"

"Oh, ok, let's go"

We walked upstairs to Carlisle's office, I knocked on the door, I didn't hear him say 'come in' but obviously Emmett did he opened the door and walked in me trailing behind him. Emmett said something so fast I couldn't catch it. I looked at him, confused. He smiled, "I spoke in normal vampire fastness, and you couldn't understand a word I said could you?"

"No" I said, sinking into a chair, I was shocked, how could a vampire not hear vampire speed speech.

"Rose, are you ok?" Emmett was kneeling in front of me. His eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah, fine"

"Did you want to ask me some thing?"

"More like run an idea by you"

"Ok, let's hear it"

"What if we went to the hospital and you did an ultrasound on me, I mean it would prove if I was pregnant or not."

Carlisle thought for a moment, "I see no reason to not try it, I leave for the hospital in half an hour if you want to come along, I could have one of the nurses set up a room."

"Ok" I said pleased that my idea would at least be tested.

Carlisle had called ahead so that when he, Emmett, and I walked in Carlisle led us straight into a room on the 9th floor. The room had a bed and an ultrasound machine, and several other machines.

"Ok, Rosalie, get up on the table, and shirt up." At the last statement, Emmett growled. Carlisle laughed, "Sorry Emmett it must be done!"

I got up on the table, it crinkled slightly, and lied back pulling my shirt up slightly to show my stomach. Carlisle put on some gloves, and squirted some very cold gel on my stomach. I screeched.

"What?" Carlisle said jumping slightly.

"It's cold!!"

"Ohhh"

Emmett just chuckled slightly. Carlisle put the sensor on my stomach. I looked on the screen and saw my baby.

"Well, Rosalie, you are indeed pregnant, there's your baby." He pointed to the blob inside of another blob on the tiny screen.

"So, Rose is really pregnant then."

"Yes, Emmett, I'm really pregnant." He had the biggest, most infectious grin on his face; I couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Rosalie," Carlisle caught my attention.

"Yes,"

"I'm going to take a few pictures and I'll let you know roughly, how far you are."

"Ok"

He took five pictures all different angles. He printed out six, he handed one to me and took the others out of the room saying, "I'll see you two at home, Rosalie no driving, and Emmett keep your speed under 90." Emmett's response to this was "sweet, I get to drive, hey under 90 come on Carlisle." I laughed; Emmett couldn't stand to go slow. The entire drive home Emmett drove at 89 miles an hour. I was looking at the picture of my baby; I was suddenly over come with a rush of love, and over protectiveness. A smile spread over my face, I loved this baby already.

We pulled into the drive way and Emmett shut off the car, I kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"What, I can't kiss my husband, my sweet, wonderful, over protective adorable…" I trailed off smiling and crying like a mad woman. "Ohhh, I love you." I suddenly cried, and kissed him. Our kisses became more passionate and Emmett suddenly broke off starting to say "Rose we..." I interrupted him "I know, I know, no sex or extreme make out sessions." He smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We got out and headed toward the house hand in hand, when he pulled me toward the woods suddenly. "Emmett, what are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you, about what you said last night."

"What did I say last night? Ohhh, no, I don't sleep talk do I that would be so mortifying." Oh my god I could _not_ sleep talk that would be horrible.

"No, Rosalie you don't sleep talk, don't you think I would I have already made fun of you for that already." He had a point, the second I woke up, the first thing out of his mouth would have been 'do you know you talk in your sleep, you said' whatever I had said but I obviously didn't sleep talk.

"You have a point, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Last night you said… you said you were scared, Rosalie, and don't lie, I saw it in your eyes, you were scared. I want to know what you're scared of Rose, I …I –I want to help you, your everything to me, EVERYTHING, Rosalie, I want to know what's going on, ok"

"Oh, Emmett, yes last night I was scared. I was scared of what was happening, I mean what if you suddenly wanted to go out and eat a steak, that's cooked Emmett, and what if Carlisle didn't have an answer for us, what if he did, but it wasn't one we liked or wanted, what if you hated me!" What if Emmett hadn't accepted me? I couldn't stand it, life WITHOUT my Emmett, my big teddy bear Emmett. I started shaking, tears threatening to spill over my eyelids. Emmett went into action immediately, wrapping his arms around me, whispering something in vampire speed speech. This made me actually start crying and hard, my life was disappearing in front of my eyes. Emmett realizing that his speech was to fast for me to understand, and making me more upset, slowed it down, saying "Rose, I love you, I would never be mad at you for something that's not your control. And I could never _ever_ hate you Rosalie, **I LOVE YOU!**" He hugged me a little tighter. "I LOVE YOU!!" He repeated. My sobs simmered down, damn pregnancy hormones!

"I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too"

I hugged him, he hugged back.

"So, was that what you were afraid of, me leaving _you_?"

I nodded lightly. I heard him laugh lightly.

"Rosalie, when I first met you I couldn't believe some one as beautiful as you would want some one like me. I was constantly afraid, and still am afraid that one day you'll come to your senses and you'll leave me, for some one else, but I don't feel like I have to attack every guy that looks at you, just the ones you look back at." I chuckled.

"Did you really think I would leave you?"

"Yes, what about you, my rose, did you think I would leave you?"

"Yes!"

"In the car you were smiling, why were you smiling?"

"Because, I am the happiest and luckiest women in the world."

"Good, now let's go show Esme, her first grandchild. You do still have that picture, right?"

"Yes, of course! Let's go!"

We went into the house Esme came right up to us and hugged me lightly and told us Carlisle called explaining everything and that he said to tell me, I was at least two months, if not three months into my pregnancy.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
